Mother's Day
by Sassafrazgecko
Summary: Huey, Dewey and Louie want to make Dellas first Mother's Day special (Set after the golden spear episode)


Donald's gone...her best friend is gone, nobody knows where.

Scrooge called him, no answer.

He called the cruse ship, they couldn't find him.

She couldn't help but be worried...Donald was probably ok...it must've been the wrong ship or something, it didn't matter something inside her told her he was in trouble and needed her help...They could always tell when they needed each other, "Calm yourself Della, Scrooge will find him"She said, he's been gone for an hour looking.."I hope..."

"Mom?"a small duckling appeared at the door "Look, I know it's not the best time but-"

Della smiled "It's ok Dewey, what's up?"

"Well we kinda have a surprise for you".

Della was confused "What's that?"

"You'll have to come and see".

"Ok Louie a little more to the right...no your other right, no too far move it to the left".

Louie groaned while adjusting the banner they made"Why are we making this a big deal anyway?"

"Because it's moms first real Mother's Day if we mess it up it'll be remembered forever!"

Louie sighed "Fine".

Huey looked at the table...A card they had to make themselves, leftover candy from Easter and paper made flowers. Not very impressive at all "Why didn't get real flowers?"

"Because we're poor, do you have any idea how much money real flowers are?"

"I guess..."

"What's wrong?"

"This is our only chance to give mom the best Mother's Day ever..."Huey said "I wanted it to be special".

"Well we didn't know she was going to show up out of nowhere!"Louie said.

"I know..."

"So don't feel bad, this is great!"The banner fell again "Ok so it sucks..who cares, we're just kids".

Huey sighed, looking at it once again his eyes widened "I think I have an idea".

"Mom's ready, are we ready in here?"Dewey asked.

"I guess so".

Huey walked in with a medium sized box "Yup we're ready".

Dewey nodded and walked back into the living room. "What's that?"Louie asked.

"Just something we've been waiting to give her".

Louie looked around and actually started to feel anxious now that he knew she was going to walk through the door any second "Ok Huey you're right this is no good, we need to stop this before-"

Dewey and Della walked in and Dewey yelled "Surprise!"

Della looked surprised and confused..."What's all this?"She asked.

Huey shuddered "W-Well iits uh-"

Dewey answered "It's Mother's Day."

"It's not much but it's not like we got much of a heads up on when you were coming back home"Louie said.

Tears formed Dellas face, she had forgotten when Mother's Day was, and after so many years...they remembered.

Huey Dewey and Louie had no idea if she was happy or disappointed...

"Sorry we couldn't do more"Dewey said.

Louie added "And that we didn't get you real candy or flowers...we didn't have the money..."

"You- you did all this for me?"Della asked.

"Well yeah..."Dewey said.

She smiled "Boys I-..."

"Don't say anything"Louie said.

"We know it's not great"Huey said.

"No! No it's...its beautiful, I don't even know what to say-"She started to tear up again.

Huey placed the box on the table "And this is technically yours."

"What?"

"Every Mother's Day our school forces us to make these and uncle Donald didn't want to throw them away, not that we wanted to or anything but we didn't have anyone to- wait no what I'm trying to say is-"

"Huey-...Huey right?"

"Yes"

"This is absolutely beautiful, I could never think of anything better then this..who knew I had such" She started crying for real. "Such wonderful sons."

There wasn't a dry eye in the room, Della opened the box and saw all sorts of cards, handmade crafts, wall hangings "What's this?"She asked.

Louie looked at the pot "Oh it was supposed to be a vase but I was six so yeah.."

"Aww"Picking up a card that had a huge 'DEwEy' on it "Wow"

"Yeah I got bored during class so I drew on it- sorry".

"Is that a dragon?"She asked.

"Yup".

"Who's it eating?"

"My teacher"He answers.

She laughed "Thank you so much boys, I could never ask for a better welcome...or better sons".

Authors note: Cheesy but I don't care most of my stuff is


End file.
